Forest Dreams
by The Last Elven Princess
Summary: 20 year old Mesara goes in the forest like everyday to escape the chaos when a dream changes it all,while not knowing the dream was never one to begin with.Will happiness follow or will the chaos of her life break her to no return with no hope of being saved? (Is slow at first.)
1. Chapter 1

"Well,forest,I see no chaos here when I'm under your branches..." said 20 year old Mesara

as she sat against her usual tree one Fall usual,she was there to seek comfort from

the battles inside her yearned to escape the chaos and servitude that she was forced to

endure sleeps for a few hours,during which time a dream takes place in her mind.

~A man with long,white hair and orange eyes is looking at her with concern. "Why are you

here alone?" he closer look,she sees he also has 2 red stripes on each cheek,a

crescent moon-shaped mark on his forehead,ears that resembled an Elf's,and that he wore clothes

that were mostly white with armor over it.3 swords hung at his left side. "I had to get away." Mesara

replied while avoiding the man's gaze. "From what?"

"..Chaos,in ,accusations that had no proof to back them up,

goes ,what do YOU care?Don't even know me." At that moment,the man grabs her hand.

"I care when a woman is the way,I never caught your name."

" you?" He smiled after hearing her name. "I am-" Just then,a small green imp with

brown clothes holding an unusual staff shows up. "THERE you are,m'Lord!I have searched

EVERYWHERE for you! *notices Mesara* Lord Sesshomaru,Who's the human?" Sesshomaru

looks at the imp. "Jaken,why did you abandon Rin and Aun?" Jaken,having realized his mistake

begs to be forgiven. "Go on,Jaken.I'll return shortly." Sesshomaru tells him,then looks at her,still

holding her hand. "I must leave,but please meet me here,tomorrow.I must see you again." With

that he leaves,going after Jaken.~

Waking up,she sees she had slept until it was ,she couldn't escape the

feeling that,somehow,Sesshomaru was real,especially since she could still feel his touch on her

,she suddenly realized he has done the 1 thing no other man has ever done:for her to fall

in love with him. "Sesshomaru..." She says with a sigh as she heads back to the house with the

first smile on her face in 15 years...

(To be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

At the house,she was confronted by her never caring 'mother'.

"Where have YOU been,you little INGRATE?" The woman yelled.

Mesara looks at her and says, "Went for a do YOU care?You

would love it if I never came back,that is IF it wouldn't ruin YOUR

image as a 'mother'." Then,as if of their whim,her thoughts

returned to the man she saw in her he stared

into her eyes with such wondered if he would help her

escape the torture of the hatred,anger and chaos that took place within those

usual,the woman demanded for her dinner to be made.

Mesara felt something 'snap' as she said "Make it have two

arms and two legs that not,how are you standing here,demanding

me to make you dinner?" She felt a smirk tug at her lips.

"Just for that,you'll have no dinner!GET OUT OF MY FACE!You should

know YOU are NOTHING without ME,so YOU have NO RIGHT to talk to me

like that!" she yelled to that night,she went to sleep near

the window,where the light of the moon would shine down on her.

She somehow felt that she would be rescued soon and that man she dreamt of

was the sign she was her last thoughts before she fell

asleep.

However,she didn't realize he was never a dream at she slept,

he stayed at the edge of the forest that overlooked the side of the

house with her bedroom window without him being seen by

quietly went down to the window for a closer never felt such

emotions toward any humans that he felt toward stayed there until

the sun was about to he prepared to go back,he found himself

reluctant to move. "I..want to stay..but I can't,yet." He forced

himself to go back to the part of the forest she walked in and wait

there for ,Jaken was waiting. "Lord Sesshomaru,you've

returned!" he stated with apparent joy. "...Jaken." "Yes,M'Lord?

What is it?" Jaken he asked,he was suprised to see

Sesshomaru's face looked a bit as if he were troubled. "That woman

must be saved.I am compelled to do so,though it is unable to be

understood as to I am aware of is my blood seems to boil

when I see her suffer." "But,my Lord,if I may ask,why is she a

concern to you?She is merely human,and certainly not good at anything

except being a coward and I know your father would not want you to"

Sesshomaru punches Jaken before the sentence was finished. "Silence,

Jaken.I am going to save her from the misery she ,as for

my father..he would have done the know that well enough."

He starts walking away and Jaken runs after him. "WAIT FOR ME,LORD

SESSHOMARU!" Jaken yelled.

As he walked,he couldn't let go of the pain he saw in Mesara's

eyes,even though she tried admirably well to hide thought

to himself, "Those who are not in any way like myself could never

have understood even a piece of her ,since they don't

have my sense of smell,they could never have smelled so much

pain within that woman's ,what actions would you

have taken..to free a woman such as her..?"

(To be continued)


	3. Chapter 3

Three hours later,she was being yelled at by the so called mother to wake up and soon

as Mesara was awake,the woman went out of the room,slamming the thing she was aware of

afterward was her hand still felt she looked at it,she was almost certain she could see a

crescent moon-shaped mark on her ,even though she couldn't tell if he was real or not,the

sensation from his touch had never left her as she worked on the tons of chores she was

told to do,she felt compelled to grasp her hand. "Must be cause of that or not,who WAS

he?No man would have held MY hand so tenderly..so I believed...Sesshomaru,I pray you're real." she

thought to herself with a tear sliding down her the 'mother' went to nap for the

afternoon,she left the house to go back to the forest as she did went to where her

usual tree was and sat against ,though,she felt so tired that she didn't know if she'd make

it back before grasped her left hand for a moment,praying she would soon be was

soon asleep,not realizing he was near.

Sesshomaru had seen the toll it was taking on her,and it made him feel enraged because of

then saw a small light appear in front of light flashed to reveal his father,Inutaisho,

standing in front of ,he had not moved on. "..Father.." Sesshomaru , his

father began to speak. "Sesshomaru,you have grown fond of her,I see." He said as he pointed toward

where Mesara was. "Father,why do I feel compelled to save her?Why does my blood boil over the

suffering of a woman I barely know?" His father's next words struck fast as he could run.

"Sesshomaru,you feel this because you have fallen for though you despise Inuyasha,I was the

same way you're being now with that woman when I grew fond of his mother." Sesshomaru was unsure

how to handle hearing that,but kept silent. "Sesshomaru,you must help her.I know that regardless of her

being human,she would make a wife worthy of her,but do not kill anyone,unless the person

threatens her life in any you don't,you'll regret ,Sesshomaru.I am proud of you."

The light flashes again and Inutaisho is gone after the light subsides.

"..Father..I now understand." He thought as he walked over to Mesara and picked her heads

to a lake nearby. When he gets there,the moon has just reached the places her against one

of the trees she was cold,he made a fire and removed his shirt and placed it on her

to keep her he gazed upon her face,he realized his father must have spoke the truth about

'd never joke on that type of ,as he fell asleep near her,he felt at true

peace..just from being with her...

(To be continued)


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

At what seemed like 7 in the morning,Sesshomaru woke up and saw Mesara was still

let a small smile come still couldn't help but feel like he was to stay by her side,but no

longer seemed to care about long after,he spots Aun flying overhead,with Rin and Jaken on

his soon as they landed,Rin and Jaken ran over to greet him. "Lord Sesshomaru!Glad to see

you're okay!" Rin said with a smile. "Lord Sesshomaru!I am relieved you are well!" Jaken

said,following Rin's looks over and sees Mesara sleeping at the campsite. "Lord

Sesshomaru?" "What is it,Rin?" "Who is that woman?Is she why you have taken off a lot,lately,My

Lord?" Sesshomaru looks over at her. "She is,though the reason is unclear to me." Jaken replied,

"But,M'Lord!Why do you pursue love with a human?Don't you realize that you're making a mistake by

choosing to fall for that no good *gets punched by Sesshomaru* Ow!Please forgive me,M'Lord!I spoke

out of place!" Sesshomaru walks back toward where Mesara was sleeping. "Oh,Master Jaken,I thought

you were gonna learn a while back to 'keep your mouth shut'.Have you not got to that,yet?" Rin asked

with a look of slight confusion on her face,then motioned for Jaken to follow as she went after

Sesshomaru.

As Mesara woke up,she quickly realized she was not at the place she fell asleep she

went to sit up,she then felt something on her like a looks and recognizes it as the shirt

the man from her dream had worn. "How is it possible?What happened that ended up with me here with

his shirt on me?" she thought in her she was trying to figure it out,she hears a man talk

to her. "Hey,I was wondering if you'd be you're wondering how you got here,I brought you

when I saw you 't be right to leave you by yourself at for my shirt being on

you,I saw you shivering,so I covered you with it." She looked at him and saw that he was the same

man she dreamt of just a couple nights almost looked like he was nervous,as if he was trying

to impress her and didn't want to mess things up. "So,you ARE real,after all..Lord Sesshomaru..."

was the only thing she thought to say to heard that and looked at her,immediately seeing her

smile at him.

As she looked at him,she couldn't help but be captivated by his always believed that

when the 'true man' came,she'd be compelled to stare at his had turned away a moment,making

her think he was trying not to turn noticed his physique and realized that she'd have a real

hard time keeping her eyes off again,he was the only guy she ever got to meet since her

'mother' treated her like a servant. "Why did you do this for me?I don't deserve any of what you

have done and are doing for me." Sesshomaru then faced her,grabbing both her hands. "Because I saw

you and fell in love for is unfair what you are having to deal with back at that house you

live at,for the ,come with me.I came to you so you'd know there was someone who cared

for you,all along.I can't stand the thought of you suffering another day or night in that

deserve better than that kind of 't you want to be free from all that?"


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

He looked at the ground,unsure of what to say or whatever reason,he really hoped she'd

agree to go with him back to his felt as if he didn't want to lose her. "Is that true?"

She asked him. "As true as I'm here with you,right now." he answered,holding her were

unaware that Rin and Jaken were listening in on them. "Master Jaken,why can't you see he's happy

with her?In fact,it works out for you,as well,because Lord Sesshomaru hasn't punched you as often,

right?" She whispered. "Why,you're right,Rin!He has NOT hit me when I spoke out of place as much as

,Rin,since you put it that way,I'll give this woman a chance." Jaken whispered

then,he stepped on a twig,snapping heard it,right away. "Jaken,why are you and Rin

trying to spy on us?" "No,we weren't spying on you,my were just coming over here to make

sure you and the woman were doing alright.I will admit,M'Lord,I made a huge mistake thinking that

she *points at Mesara* was just a mere all,she must not be an ordinary one to catch YOUR

interest,right,Lord Sesshomaru? *laughs nervously*" Sesshomaru nodded his head,leaving it at that.

Sesshomaru puts his shirt back on followed by his helping Mesara up,he looks at

her,asking "Why don't we go meet the woman who had been forcing you into servitude?Since I am of

royal blood,she can't afford to insult me. *mouths silently 'Trust me.I will get you out of that

mess.'* " She nods her head,then he puts her on his puts her arms around the bottom of his

neck. "Jaken." "Yes,M'Lord?" "Make sure nothing happens to that if you don't,you'll feel my

wrath." Jaken nervously nods his ,Sesshomaru went to the house,carrying Mesara on his back.

As he ran,he noticed Mesara's was sweeter than anything he had ever known,even bee

pollen in the summer noticed she was holding him tighter and had leaned closer against his

heart started beating only thing that was said the whole way there was when

Mesara told him "Lord Sesshomaru,I thought about what you asked me before we left.I accept your

offer without so much as a shadow of a ,I want you to know you may be the only guy I ever

knew,but I feel like I'm meant to always be with you truly want me,then I hope what I said

puts aside any doubts you had." He decided right then that no one will stop him from being with

let a smirk tug at his lips. "Everything is perfect now.I have a woman who may not be

of demon blood,but holds pure love for me and makes me feel at peace like never before.

..Father...Was this how you were trying to describe to me you felt when you were with Inuyasha's

human mother?" He thought to himself as they continued on to the house.

(To be Continued)


	6. Chapter 5 Part 1

When they arrived in front of the house,the sun was was still hard for Mesara to

believe that he could run so far in that ,she felt uncertain about his idea of her

coming good thing about it was that he was there with had asked him if he truly

believed it'd work. "Take notice of the is setting on what will be the last day in this

house of the time it rises,tomorrow,I promise you,you will be free." he replied to her

question in a soothing nodded as he set her a deep breath,she held her head up

and said to him, "I'm ready. *grabs his hand* Lead the way to my freedom,Lord Sesshomaru." He was

surprised for a moment when she grabbed his hand,but was glad all the same,

though he didn't show it.

As they walked up to the house,the 'mother' walks out on the patio and sees Mesara. "WHERE HAVE

YOU BEEN?" She appeared angry until she saw Sesshomaru was beside Mesara and tried to appear more

relieved than angry,so as to not ruin her wondered how she wasn't discovered as a

fraud to the other humans,yet. "Oh,and who is this fellow?" she asked,trying to look somewhat

charming. "This is Lord be careful with that tongue of yours, 'mother'." Mesara

said immediately and looked surprised at the confidence and strength in Mesara's voice,

then said, "Well,of is ALWAYS welcome in this humble ,Lord

,come were about to have dinner,weren't we,daughter?" He couldn't stand the

arrogance of this woman. "Since I am welcome here,mind if you cook for us,tonight?My custom truly

dictates that the woman of my interest must not be the one to prepare the food,commoner or not." He

knew that the woman would have spent too much time with her 'image' that she'd be unable to know of

the customs of any foreign land. "Very for royalty."

Mesara was real shocked to see that his plan was going off without a the meal,he

then looked at her and mouthed, "Now it picks up." She was unsure what he had planned,but she was

confident he still knew what he was nodded nodded in return,then looked over

at the woman,noticing she kept her gaze on him. "I assume you'd like to know why someone such as I

would be here,of all ,I came here to allow you the knowledge that Mesara was alive and

,I have become quite taken by her,and tell you I have decided to have her as my

has consented to this,for I force nothing on those I'm ,I have been informed by her of

some rather troubling matters." He kept a stern gaze on the woman,watching her reactions to what he

had spoken.


	7. Chapter 5 Part 2

"What matters are those?" she inquired,trying to sound shocked at what was said. "She has

been treated like a servant who has to escape for a few moments just to avoid the chaos of that

breaking her soul.I can CLEARLY see that she has had to escape from here quite fact,I have

even seen how badly she's been suffering when she believes that no one else is around to either see

or hear her.I may not know a lot on parenthood,for I have no children of my own,but what I DO know

is that a parent would NEVER make one of their own flesh and blood SUFFER IN THE MATTER MESARA HAS!

Have you NO SHAME,woman?!"

She was shocked that Sesshomaru would have known that she came to the forest not only to escape

from the house to seek comfort,but of just to the EXTENT she was felt glad yet

surprised that he cared enough to help her be free of the servitude she had been forced to endure.

Sesshomaru looked outside a quick moment and saw that Jaken must have sent Aun to him for the

large beast was laying in the yard,waiting on him to climb on his back so they could woman

had no answer for she knew then she had been found out about how she treated had

taken notice of that and said to her, "In that case,Mesara will come with will be allowed to

take whatever she wants in her possession or that is hers by have no say on this,for she

is no longer a as how I do not wish to separate a family indefinitely,I will allow her

to come for visits,but she will not come here without me,seeing as how you are not to be trusted."

He then looks at Mesara then whispers in one of her ears, "Go gather your are

free,now,Mesara." She stared at him for a moment,unsure of what she should say,but he just gave her

a then knew her eyes said enough,and did as he she got her belongings,she was

unable to hide her smile,for she knew that her prayers had been had prayed someone

would come and save ,it also came to be known her rescuer would have done it out of

something such as she finished,she decided on a whim to look at the palm of the hand he

had ,near the center of her palm,was a mark..the mark of the man rescuing her,no,the

crescent moon mark of the man who actually came to love her...

(To be continued)


	8. Final Chapter Part 1

An hour has passed since they left,it was already dark,except for the stars and the full moon

were flying on had thoroughly enjoyed his mind game with that pathetic

woman who had dared to call herself Mesara's ,she was with him,free from that despicable

person's took great pride in what he did after looking at Mesara,who sat in front of him

so she wouldn't fall,and seeing her with an actual wasn't one that was meant for hiding the

pain she had did cry a little as they left,but they were of joy because not only was she

free,but she was with the man of her dreams, closed his eyes just for a ,

during that moment,he heard his father's voice. "Sesshomaru,may you be with this woman for a

long time.I am glad you followed your instincts and freed was the last thing I needed from

you to be able to move on,for you to take a wife who was worthy of ,I shall say you have

also proven you're worthy of have done all I expected of you,Sesshomaru,and I am most proud

because of this.I can finally rest in ,Sesshomaru,my son..."

Sesshomaru hadn't realized he had fallen asleep until he noticed Mesara staring at him with

concern while shaking his left arm gently. "Are you alright,Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked. He smiled

at her. "Yes,I was only in need of a little is easier to do so when you are close." She

blushed in response,with a smile still on her face. "Lord Sesshomaru." "What is it,Mesara?" "Can I

ask a simple question?" "Ask." "Will you let me stay?*places a hand over his heart as she asks*"

"..If I never wanted you to stay,would I have saved you?" "No.I only asked cause I wanted you*places

his left hand over her heart as she stared in his eyes* to stay with me,too." His eyes

widened slightly as she confessed that to could somehow tell from her heartbeat she was

truly serious,and he smiled slightly on that,nodding his head in silent blushed a bit

as he placed a hand on the side of her lovely face and stared in her leaned in closer to

her,and kissed her on the was surprised,but glad he did for she had wanted him to on a

number of kissed him back,allowing him to know that what they have now would forever

remain true.

The rest of the trip back to Rin and Jaken was spent with Sesshomaru holding Mesara

close with one arm while holding Aun's reins with his held close to him and slept

with a smile as she listened to his noticed this,Sesshomaru finally thought to

himself, "Father,*looks at the moon* I am glad you shown me all I needed to become who and what I am

only have I proven myself worthy of your legacy through when I obtained my own sword,

Bakusaiga,but I have also proven myself worthy of obtaining my true love.I now entirely understand

your actions.I am proud to be called your son...*smiles with pride* Rest in peace..

of your guidance,I can now finally stay..within Mesara's heart..forever."


	9. Final Chapter Part 2

Few hours later,Sesshomaru spots Rin and Jaken in a clearing and has Aun land ran

over eagerly to greet him while Jaken was waking up. "Lord Sesshomaru,you're back!" She said while

smiling as he carried a still asleep Mesara off of Aun. "Rin,I hope you have fared well." He spoke.

Rin nodded her head. " were on our very best behavior." Satisfied with her answer,he nods

slightly. "Rin." "Yes,My Lord?" "Tell Jaken to be quiet whenever he wakes,and that if he doesn't,

I will be angry." "Right away,Lord Sesshomaru!" She heads over to where Jaken was,as Sesshomaru had

asked sat there,holding Mesara as she slept,and watched Rin and long after,Mesara

woke up and noticed Sesshomaru was holding gently kissed him on his right saw

this and his jaw dropped when he saw Sesshomaru didn't get mad,fainting from shock. Rin saw it,too,

smiling big and saying "YAY!Lord Sesshomaru's got a future bride!" Sesshomaru and Mesara chuckled

slightly.

Couple hours later,they are on their way to Sesshomaru's carried Mesara on

his back,even though she wanted to walk. "You know something,love?" she asked in a whisper. He

looked back at her,as if silently saying 'What?' . "You promised me that by the time the sun rose,

I would be free...Here we are,going to your ,I am free,just as you promised.I am both

glad and humbled that you kept your word to me." Sesshomaru let out a smirk while whispering, "I

am one who will never break a promise to you,my beloved Mesara." She kissed his neck gently since

she couldn't reach his she gazed at the trees and the sky,she felt perfectly happy with

finally felt so right for thought to herself, "I am with my true love..and I'm

free...I'm..finally free..." as she looked forward to her new life with the man who loved her,Lord

Sesshomaru...

(The u likd the story! ^.^ )


End file.
